


Speaking Without Thinking

by thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere/pseuds/thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a sap when he's drunk, but Cas loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking Without Thinking

It was early. Too early, according to the hangover that Dean was fighting off. He rolled over and blindly groped for his phone, certain that he had several more hours before the sun came up. Instead he realized that he was late.

Shit, he and Cas were supposed to meet Sam for breakfast an hour ago! Who had come up with the brilliant plan to meet for breakfast the morning after Sam’s bachelor party, anyway? Oh, right, that had been his brilliant plan.

“We’ll probably still be out anyway,” he remembers saying. “We should grab breakfast - just you, me, and Cas - before we send you off into domestic bliss.”

Sam had laughed and reminded him that the wedding wasn’t for another six weeks, and that he and Jess had been living together for two years so nothing was really changing.

“Come on, Sammy! Live a little!”

“I think it’s a stupid idea, but as the best man it _is_ your responsibility to plan the bachelor party.”

“That’s my boy! You won’t regret it!”

Sam had been right, as usual.

“Bastard,” Dean mumbled as he buried his head in his pillow. He tried to remember what had happened last night - how his plan had gotten off track. He remembered going to dinner with Sam and Sam’s friends, he remembered the karaoke club, and then the dance club…

The bartender, a friend of Dean’s, had given them a free round of shots. Then they had bumped into a bachelorette party and somehow ended up with some more shots. Plus all the drinks they had bought for themselves… Dean vaguely remembers Cas trying to make him drink some water, which he refused. Everything after that is a bit of a blur.

He doesn’t remember how late they stayed out, or when they left the club, but he somehow ended up in his own bed. Come to think of it, he was laying on the wrong side. Dean worked up the energy to roll over and check on Cas, who probably had just as bad of a headache as he did. But Cas wasn’t there. All Dean saw was a note scribbled in Cas’ handwriting. It took a second for his eyes to focus so he could properly read it.

“Ask me again when you’re sober.”

What the hell? Ask him what? Dean sat up, head throbbing, and looked around for clues. His heart stopped in shock when his eyes landed on the bedside table. There, out in the open, was the engagement ring he had bought for Cas.

Dean had special ordered it weeks ago, but it had finally come in last week. He was planning on asking Cas to marry him on their five year anniversary, but now it looked like his surprise was ruined. Dean looked at the note in his hand in disbelief.

_“Ask me again when you’re sober.”_

Oh, shit! Had he asked Cas to marry him last night? When he was drunk?!

“Fuck my life,” Dean groaned and carefully laid back down. What was he going to do now? Cas deserved so much more than a drunken proposal from his lame-ass boyfriend. Cas was smart and funny and caring and the best person Dean knew. The ring had been ordered weeks ago, the fancy restaurant reservation had been made weeks before that, and Dean had even rented an upscale hotel suite for the weekend to celebrate. All his careful planning had been ruined by his own stupidity.

He decided that hiding in the bedroom wasn’t going to solve any problems. He started to get out of bed when he realized that he was still sleeping in his clothes from last night.

“Figures,” he said to himself as he shuffled into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and tried to tame his hair but it was sticking up in every direction. He couldn’t focus well enough to shave so he decided that he would have to deal with the 24 hours worth of stubble. He did manage to change into a fresh pair of clothes before the wandered out of the bedroom.

The smell of coffee had him automatically making his way to the kitchen. Cas was already there, halfway through cooking a stack of pancakes. He turned to Dean with a bright smile on his face.

“Perfect timing! The coffee just finished,” he told Dean and nodded to the coffeemaker.

“Cas,” Dean said, but his voice gave out halfway through. He took a sip of water from the glass that Cas offered him and tried again.

“Cas, what happened last night? I… I saw your note.” He was too embarrassed to look at his boyfriend so he busied himself with the coffee.

“Well, you were unusually rowdy.”

“Rowdy?” Dean repeated, half amused, half offended.

“Rowdy,” Cas repeated firmly. “You were singing at the top of your lungs to songs that the DJ wasn’t even playing.”

“Oh God,” Dean groaned and slumped into a nearby chair. Cas placed a plate of pancakes in front of him and gently ran his fingers through his hair. Dean might not have been feeling very well, but he knew that Cas was acting unusually affectionate considering he had just described Dean as rowdy.

“What else?” he prompted.

“After that, Sam and I decided to end the evening. He took a taxi back to his place and I drove us home.”

Cas turned back to the stove and started tidying up his work space. But that version of the story didn’t explain the note or why Cas was being so affectionate.

“What happened when we got home?” Dean asked before he lost his nerve.

“Well, I tried to put you to bed but you kept pushing me away.”

“Uh, that doesn’t sound like me.”

“Really,” Cas said and turned to him with a smile. “When I tried to take of your pants you pushed me away.”

“Bullshit!”

Cas gave him a fond smile before going on. “You really don’t remember?”

“I… The last thing I remember is… Was I wearing a feather boa?”

“Yes,” Cas laughed. “I made sure to give it back to the bachelorette before we left the club.”

“Oh good, cause that’s what I’m worried about right now.”

“You wouldn’t let me undress you,” Cas said, and held up a hand when Dean began to protest. “You were so drunk you didn’t recognize me. You kept saying, ‘I only sleep with Cas. I love Cas. I’m going to ask Cas to marry me’.”

Cas was smiling at him with a dopey smile but Dean was frozen in shock.

“I didn’t believe you at first,” Cas explained. “But then you pulled out the ring. ‘I’m going to ask Cas to marry me’ - you kept saying it over and over, and you wouldn’t go to sleep unless I left the ring out where you could see it.”

“Oh my God,” Dean groaned. He leaned forward and knocked his head against the table. After a moment he sat up and looked Cas in the eye, hoping that Cas could see the sincerity in his eyes.

“I had this big, romantic weekend planned. I was going to ask you on our anniversary. I swear, Cas, I can make this up to you. I’ve been planning for - for months!”

“No,” Cas said simply.

Dean felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

“Oh,” he said, turning away so Cas wouldn’t see the tears forming in his eyes. “That’s fine, I’ll… I’ll just cancel the reservations and we can forget about it.” _Shit._

“That’s not what I meant, you idiot,” Cas said. Dean could hear the smile in his voice. “I meant no, I don’t want to wait.”

Dean turned to him with a mixture of surprise and hope.

“Dean,” Cas said, in that way that only Cas could. He couldn’t seem to stop the big, gummy smile from spreading across his face. “Can I have my ring now?”

Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Oh my God, Cas! You scared the shit out of me!”

“I’m sorry,” Cas laughed. He walked over, pushed Dean back so he had room to sit on Dean’s lap, and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “I love you,” he said, smiling down at Dean. “Of course I want to marry you!”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and buried his face in the crook of Cas’ neck. He was glad that Cas didn’t mention anything about the tears that Dean couldn’t stop from falling.

“Dean,” Cas prompted. “My ring?”

“I left it in the bedroom,” Dean mumbled.

“Well, I’m sure we can find some excuse to make our way to the bedroom.”

Dean finally looked up and smiled at Cas. “Anything you want, baby.”

“What I want is for you to _not_ push me away this time.”

“I promise,” Dean said as he leaned in for a kiss.

It was a promise he kept for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are always appreciated. Or, you [could come talk to me](http://thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> *whispers* I love you!


End file.
